1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount for supporting a steering gear box on a motor vehicle body.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In automobiles, it is general practice to mount a steering gear box on an automobile body through a damping member such as of rubber in order to prevent external forces such as a lateral wind or a road shock from being transmitted as vibration to a steering wheel while the automobile is traveling.
Where such a mount structure is employed, however, the maneuvering or steering response is somewhat lowered since the steering gear box is supported on the automobile body with relatively low rigidity. If the steering gear box were rigidly secured to the automobile body, the steering response would be increased, but external forces would be more likely transmitted to the steering wheel.
The present invention has been made to meet both of the above contradictory requirements for mounting a steering gear box on a motor vehicle body. In other words, the present invention increases the steering response and also prevents external forces from being transmitted to a steering wheel.